


105 DAYS

by junkdoll



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Threats of Violence, and golcha bomin, mentions of other members - Freeform, really sweet at some points i promise, sunwoo needs hyunjoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkdoll/pseuds/junkdoll
Summary: "i always knew it would end up like this."orsunwoo needs to get out from the shitty town hes living in and even made a promise to run away after the last semester ends. its only 105 days, sunwoo should be fine. right?
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. 105 days until graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [45 days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109189) by [oujiyuuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujiyuuto/pseuds/oujiyuuto). 



> welcome?? can you say that lmao. anyway, thank u already for at least considering reading this.  
> i just want to set a disclaimer or a warning, if you didnt read the tags, this story involves violence and homophobia. if those topics trigger you, consider reading something else. i dont want anyone to feel bad on a higher level because of my fic :< stay safe!

_hundred and five days._

_it cannot be that bad._

_anyone would get through it with no problem._

_anyone but kim sunwoo._

we all know life can be hard, but for sunwoo, it was literal hell. it had been fine until his dad had cheated his mother, who then got engaged with a new guy. sunwoo wanted his mother to be happy, of course, but honestly, any other man would probably have been better. 

sunwoo's mom knows that her son likes boys over girls, and has always been supportive. that's why sunwoo treasures his mother so much. his step-dad, on the other hand, is a whole different story. no matter how much sunwoo or his mother tries to make him understand that there is nothing wrong with sunwoo and it doesn't make him a less of a person, he won't change. he will continue sunwoo to feel like prison in his own home. 

sunwoo's mother wants to stand up for him, but few months after the two got married, the guy got violent when they tried to bring up sunwoo's sexuality. he had this weird mindset that abusing his step-son would turn sunwoo into a straight person. the discussion about sunwoo's sexuality has ended since then, everyone being way too scared to bring it up, afraid of getting hit. 

sunwoo sees himself as privileged, though, since he can still bring his friends to his house. only condition is that they are always on sunwoo's step-dad's sight, so he can prevent their homosexual activities if there was any. there wasn't, though. sunwoo didn't have a boyfriend, not even a slight crush. he only got his closest friends, eric and bomin, and they are probably the straightest guys he has ever met.

sunwoo sat down on the homeroom table, which had been assigned to him since the first day. he eyes eric, who sits two seats from him. sunwoo wished he had known eric before school started to get him to sit next to him, but it was too late to think about it now. it's their last semester, and sunwoo had dealt through without eric on his side, since they never really used the homeroom, only at the start and end of semesters, and if something worth of announcing was happening. it was the start of the last semester, and that was enough of a reason for sunwoo to sit there and stare outside. 

the room was filled with chatter, which sunwoo classified as white noise. he could see eric talking to bomin by the corners of his eyes. the three of them were best friends but sunwoo was the type of person to want his own space to think. his thoughts, though, were disturbed by their teacher yelling at them to be quiet and sit down. she was a nice teacher, sunwoo had many of her classes, and she was super chill. it really felt like she was being strict only when her co-workers were around. without them, she was a lot nicer than most teachers. 

now though, she was being strict, and right away sunwoo could see why. the principal was standing by the door, holding a boy by his shoulder. it really did silence everyone. the black-haired boy was an interesting sight, since pretty much no one had probably ever seen him. he was probably new. that wasn't the only reason. the black-haired boy in his black, oversized blazer had his face and knees bruised. sunwoo couldn't actually see his knees, he didn't know anyone could, because his seat was so far away from the door, but some girl whispered about it. 

just as the teacher was introducing him, naming him heo hyunjoon, suwoo locked his eyes with him. hyunjoon's gaze was really intense, and it made sunwoo's throat dry up. after the teacher assigned hyunjoon a place to sit, his and sunwoo's staring contest was finally over. sunwoo shook his head slightly, trying to make up what had just happened, and then leaning a bit back just to see eric do the same while sending him some kind of hand signs. sunwoo could translate it all in his head. eric was just as confused and interested in the new guy as sunwoo was. 

hyunjoon was now sitting a couple chairs away from him, and sunwoo could only see the back of his head. he sighed, and laid down to rest on his desk, shutting every sound and person around him out. 

the first day wasn't really anything serious, just the students going through some things with their councils, and all that stuff, so for most of the time they had free time. or not free time, they always had to do stuff but sunwoo, eric and bomin weren't in the mood. they found the blazer-guy way more interesting. 

hyunjoon was nowhere to be found, even after the trio searched as much of the school as they could, there was no sign of him. 

that was, until sunwoo needed to take a piss. he found hyunjoon from the bathroom, with a wet, slightly reddened paper towel in his hand. he was staring at sunwoo as coufused as sunwoo was staring at him. 

after few seconds, hyunjoon continued to clean the dried blood off of his cheek, without giving sunwoo any more attention. 

sunwoo felt awkward going to pee while the other could hear it, so he just awkwardly stood there, switching his gaze between the floor, hyunjoon and the single toilet doors. 

"so uh, i'm kim sunwoo, i'm in your class." he tried to stutter out, maybe making the heavy air a bit lighter.

"cool." was the only thing hyunjoon said to him. sunwoo was a bit taken aback by this. 

he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"what happened?" he asked, pointing out the obvious bruises hyunjoon had. he saw the blazer-boy check his knees, and then turned to see sunwoo.

hyunjoon shrugged, telling him that he had tripped over his own feet, but that it wasn't anything serious. 

sunwoo let it slide, being scared that hyunjoon would find him creepy. seems like sunwoo wasn't afraid of that for long, since he was bursting out another question. "why did you change here? it's literally the last semester of high school." 

"do you always ask this much?" 

"sorry."

sunwoo had felt embarrassed since that, and school hadn't even ended yet. he was now sitting at a big lunch table in the cafeteria, with eric by his side. the table was full, since it was the one hyunjoon had first sat by, and everyone from their class just circled him out of pure interest. bomin was talking to his council, and probably cried when eric texted him that they are sitting with hyunjoon. 

sunwoo was red from head to toe, thinking about how blunt hyunjoon had been earlier.

sunwoo felt eric snatch his phone away, but didn't really care. eric's phone had run out of battery and he already knew everything that was hidden there. even his porn.

he saw the boy open instagram. the brightly colored icon on a white background seemed to shine on his screen for an eternity before letting eric go through the app. he saw eric searching for someone, but wasn't exactly sure who, before eric shoved the phone on his face. 

sunwoo had to back down a little for his eyes to focus. it was hyunjoon's instagram account. the pictures were cute, sunwoo wanted to watch them for a longer time, but eric disturbed it by clicking the 'follow' button. this made sunwoo panic, because eric had no idea what had gone down in the bathroom. sunwoo was sure that hyunjoon would see him as a creep. 

he felt like ripping his hair off. hyunjoon had taken his phone out, and sunwoo literally wanted to cry out loud. he saw hyunjoon having a photocard under his clear phone case. it was bts, but sunwoo couldn't tell which member it was. 

he suddenly felt hyunjoon's eyes at him. he probably found out.

after a moment, hyunjoon continued going through his phone or something, sunwoo didn't care what it was as long as hyunjoon wasn't staring at him. 

sunwoo's stomach twitched when an instagram notification showed up on his screen. it was hyunjoon. at first, he followed sunwoo back, then he liked his most recent post, and then he sent him a dm. 

hyunjoon: _hi again_

sunwoo wasn't sure about what to do. hyunjoon didn't put his phone down, he was waiting for sunwoo to answer. 

sunwoo: _hi_


	2. 104 days until graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its 104 more days.  
> hyunjoon and sunwoo get a bit closer.

"good morning." hyunjoon said as he sat next to sunwoo. it was the second day of school, and the classes had started. 

sunwoo had chemistry.

sunwoo was sitting next to hyunjoon.

sunwoo was staring at hyunjoon.

"is this seat taken or something?" hyunjoon asked, maybe a small tone of worry in his voice.

"oh, uh, no. i was just kinda surprised, you know?" sunwoo tried to laugh it off awkwardly. he saw hyunjoon nod before spacing into his thoughts. that's when sunwoo saw eric step into the class. 

they shared a long glance, eric trying to communicate to sunwoo by his facial expressions. sunwoo, as a great translator, knew that eric was asking about why the fuck was hyunjoon sitting next to sunwoo instead of himself. 

sunwoo just made a face for eric to understand that he needed to let it go and they could sit together in another class. eric let it slide, sitting next to his other friend. 

after letting out a sigh, sunwoo felt the piercing, dark eyes on him. hyunjoon was looking, and sunwoo felt his breath being taken away. 

"there is not a dramatic story behind the fact that i changed schools. we moved here from busan because my mother got a job from here." hyunjoon explained. it took sunwoo a while to remember that he had asked about that yesterday. 

"oh." sunwoo nodded. he had expected a dramatic story.

"well, i hope we can be friends." hyunjoon blurted, turning away from sunwoo, leaving the boy with orange-ish brown hair confused. 

"that would be totally cool." sunwoo whispered, partially for only himself, but as he saw hyunjoon smile a bit, he decided that it was for the both of them to hear.

"so, uh, where do you live? hope that's not creepy." sunwoo scratched the back of his head. he was a bit scared to be around hyunjoon after the bathroom incident, not because hyunjoon is mean or anything, he just strangely pulls sunwoo to him, in a very weird way. 

"i live like super close, wanna walk me home or something?" he pushes his fists to the pockets of the black blazer he's wearing again. 

they were standing outside, in front of the main entrance to the school. hyunjoon looked small. not that he isn't small, he is thinner than sunwoo, and around the same height, but the way he was standing made him look really cute. 

"yea, totally." sunwoo nodded before eric and bomin attacked him from behind, making sunwoo almost lose balance. 

"sunwoo, wanna come and play with us?" bomin asks, ruffling sunwoo's curled hair. sunwoo pushed the two boys off of him, and straightened his shirt. 

"maybe later, i guess? i'm going to walk hyunjoon home." he explained, turning his back to hyunjoon to be able to shoot some goddamn arrows with his eyes so that his friends could get the hint. 

and they did. 

"well, i'll text you both later then?" eric confirms. 

"yeah, see you later." sunwoo nods, before taking a light grip on hyunjoon's wrist, slightly pulling him away, until hyunjoon could realize to walk on his own. 

"sorry, those are my friends, and they clearly have no sense of privacy." sunwoo tries to joke, blushing when he realizes that he had indeed pulled hyunjoon with him.

"it's cool, i really don't mind since i don't have anyone to hang out with." hyunjoon smiled. damn, his smile could literally melt sunwoo.

"i mean, i'm totally up for being friends like i already said." 

"thanks."

they didn't walk to hyunjoon's house. or did, but they continued walking, because hyunjoon insisted that sunwoo would show where he lives. he already felt bad for hyunjoon when they had decided to go on, since sunwoo really did live far away from the school. he offered hyunjoon that they could go inside and chill for a while, drink water or something, and hyunjoon accepted. 

sunwoo seemed happy, but his stomach was twitching and turning as he opened the front door. 

he gave way for hyunjoon to step inside, and watched as they were greeted by sunwoo's step-dad. sunwoo was intimidated by his gaze, and for a reason. 

hyunjoon bowed in front of the older man, and showed clear confusion when sunwoo pulled him back a little bit.

"who is this? is he gay?" the older man snorted."he dresses like one," he continued, pointing to hyunjoon's fashion choices and his dangling earrings.

"you know what, let's just go somewhere else. i can get you something to drink from a store." sunwoo muttered, pulling hyunjoon out of the house. they walked away from the house, and sunwoo swore he could hear his step-dad and mother shouting. 

"look, i'm really sorry about that. my step-father is kinda homophobic. or actually really homophobic." sunwoo sighed, quickly covering his mouth after realizing what he had said. "i'm not saying that you're gay or anything, though. like don't get me wrong with that." he panicked, being totally obvious that he didn't want hyunjoon to think bad or weird of him. 

"shh, i'ts fine," hyunjoon started, giving sunwoo a small, but the warmest smile. "he wasn't wrong, i kind of am gay, i guess? i'm really not sure." he stuttered, seeming way more insecure than he had been before. 

sunwoo didn't know what to say. he just stood there, looking probably dumb ass hell, so he went on to ask yet one more stupid question.

"how can you not be sure?" 

hyunjoon's right eyebrow rose up. 

"never mind." sunwoo got the message.

they continued walking, sunwoo's hand had left hyunjoon's wrist. the atmosphere became awkward, and the air felt heavy. 

"i mean, i guess i'm really not the right person to judge, or anything like that. i do like boys, but i've never had a boyfriend or anything. i'm pretty sure there's not even one guy who has liked me romantically." sunwoo said quietly, and hyunjoon nodded to it. 

"do you mind hanging out with me for a while? i really don't wanna go home but i also understand if you're too uncomfortable." sunwoo asked, eyeing hyunjoon under his bangs. and hyunjoon agreed to it. 

next thing sunwoo knew was that he had been in a park with hyunjoon, listening to basically what was his whole life. it's not like hyunjoon had amazingly unique story or that there was a lot of details, his life was very ordinary for a person to think, but for sunwoo it felt like the best book he had ever read. sunwoo liked how hyunjoon could open up that well even though they just met, but hyunjoon had explained that he rather tells his backstory pretty quickly after meeting. he doesn't like hiding.

it didn't make sunwoo pressured to tell his own story, though. he felt like he could keep things hidden away as long as he wanted.

"i have to confess something. this is the worst place i've ever been in." hyunjoon let out a laugh, and sunwoo smiled.

"i agree with that, i want out of this hellhole. i actually planned to move away right after my graduation. away from this town, away from my past, and away from my step-dad. i just need to wait for.." sunwoo stopped to count. "104 days? yeah, that's right." he said with a proud smile. 105-1 wasn't exactly the hardest mathematical problem but sunwoo wasn't the greatest in math anyways.

"and nothing's gonna change your mind?" 

"yeah, if someone wants to try, they have 104 days before i leave." sunwoo closed his eyes to feel the small breeze.

what he wasn't aware of was hyunjoon, who was looking at him with a very fond expression on his face.

"good luck to them, then."

**Author's Note:**

> hello and thank u for reading! appreciated very much!


End file.
